Silencio
by K.L.Hyde
Summary: en una celda oscura... sus pensamientos lo llevan a recordar un terrible hecho, que pesaba en su cabeza como plomo...


Silencio

Silencio, eso es lo que escucho, el silencio más grande y vacío existente.

Sentado aquí, mis pensamientos carcomen mi mente.

¿cómo pude dejar que pasara¿ cómo nunca antes me di cuenta de que había cambiado y de que haría esa atrocidad?

De seguro si me lo hubieran contado hace años, nunca lo habría creído y habría hechizado a quien me lo hubiera dicho, confiaba demasiado en mis amigos como para haber pensado en...

Pero ya nada importa, de todas formas lo peor había pasado, dos de mis mejores amigos están muertos por culpa del mago tenebroso más "grande" de todos los tiempos, según muchos, pero según yo, Sirius Black, es tan solo un imbécil asesino, que apenas lo vea le pondré las manos encima y lo haré pagar por haberme privado de mis amigos y por haber privado a mi ahijado de padres.

Esa noche... la recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer

"_Eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche, había ido a ver a Peter para saber si todo había salido bien con el encantamiento Fidelio, pero al llegar a su casa noté que no había nadie en ella._

_Algo extraño pasaba, él nunca habría salido de casa tan tarde, sabiendo que era muy peligroso, en especial para él, puesto que era el guardián secreto de los Potter._

_Algo andaba mal, una vocecita en mi interior me decía que no confiara en Peter, algo raro pasaba en esos momentos._

_Y una punzada de terror se apoderó de mi ¿acaso él...¿acaso se habría atrevido a traicionar a sus amigos?_

_Pero no me respondí, solo corrí hacia el exterior de esa casa, subí en mi motocicleta y me marché en dirección a Godric's Hollow._

_Había puesto a toda velocidad que podía y estaba tan desesperado en llegar a la casa de mi mejor amigo y verlo feliz como siempre junto con Lily y Harry._

_Quería llegar y verlos discutiendo por sus tonterías de que a quien le toca cambiar pañales o cosas así, y castigarme a mi mismo por haber desconfiado de esa manera de Peter._

_Noté que me acercaba a mi destino y mi desesperación aumentó más de lo que hubiese creído posible._

_Aterricé tan bruscamente que el impacto me hizo perder el sentido por unos momentos, pero lo que ví me dejó de piedra._

_Ahí, enfrente de mi, se erguía la casa de los Potter, pero en ruinas y se escuchaban unos gemidos sofocados en su interior._

_Corrí al interior mirando por todas partes, buscando indicios de vida, y en el piso, lleno de escombros yacía el cuerpo sin vida de mi mejor amigo..._

_Contuve mis lágrimas, ya nada podía hacer... Entonces subí las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Harry, donde supuse que Lily iría si hubieran sido atacados._

_Cuando entré, ví que Lily estaba tumbada en el piso, con todo su cuerpo lastimado... con su mano aún sosteniendo su varita, y apuntando a la cuna._

_Dirigí mi mirada hacia la cuna, y me sorprendí y alegré a la vez al notar que seguía con vida, era él el que emitía los gemidos..._

_Noté que tenía una fea herida en su frente, aunque muy extraña, ya que tenía forma de rayo y sangraba profusamente. Le coloqué un pañuelo sobre la herida para detener el sangrado._

_Lo tomé entre mis brazos y comencé a mecerlo para tratar de calmarlo y repentinamente escuché pasos en el piso de abajo._

_Lentamente con Harry en un brazo y la varita apuntando en la otra, bajé las escaleras lentamente._

_- ¿Sirius? – preguntó una voz - ¿Eres tú?_

_-¿Hagrid? – respondí_

_-Por Dios – exclamó - ¿ellos...? digo¿acaso están...?_

_- Sí – dije tristemente, y no pude contenerme, comencé a llorar._

_- Vamos, cálmate, ya no hay nada que hacer, se han ido._

_- Pero tú no entiendes – decía entre sollozos - fue mi culpa._

_- ¡Claro que no! – se indignó Hagrid – toda la culpa la tiene ese maniático de Voldemort – dijo interrumpiéndome._

_Me calmé un poco, pero Hagrid me dio una de las peores noticias que me habían dado..._

_- Lo siento Sirius, pero debo llevarme al pequeño._

_- ¡Pero yo soy su padrino! – exclamé furioso_

_- Lo siento, pero Dumbledore me ha dicho que debo llevarlo a casa de sus tíos._

_- Pero... – pero dejé de protestar... pensé que Dumbledore tenía razón... con el dolor de mi corazón, le pasé a Harry y le dije a Hagrid:_

_- Llévate mi motocicleta Hagrid, ya no la necesito._

_- Está bien, no te preocupes, te prometo que estará bien._

_- De acuerdo, bueno, adiós Harry - les dije - adiós Hagrid_

- Adiós.

_Y los vi alejarse por el horizonte._

_Pero en ese momento otro pensamiento rondaba mi cabeza y era el de encontrar a ese maldito traidor y hacerlo pagar."_

Pobre chico, debía de estar con muggles, asquerosos muggles, sabía a la perfección como la hermana de Lily la había tratado a ella y a James cuando supo que se habían comprometido, pero si Dumbledore lo había mandado a ese lugar, suponía que estaría bien, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Quería verlo, si desde bebé era idéntico a James, entonces ahora, que ya tendría unos trece años, debían de ser iguales.

Me acomodé en mi sitio, no que se pudiera estar muy cómodo que digamos en una celda, pero es lo que hay... yo fui enviado a este lugar sin siquiera un juicio justo, o un juicio que fuera...

- Maldito Crouch – dije en voz alta, estaba tan obsesionado en encontrar magos tenebrosos y mortífagos ocultos que no era capaz de ver realidades.

En verdad, no podía dejar de lado todo, porque ese sentimiento de venganza se asomaba, es tal este sentimiento (no que sea muy agradable, pero supongo que esto es lo que me mantiene cuerdo, pues los dementores se alimentan de recuerdos alegres... y no es que esto sea precisamente alegre) que no puedo dejarlo, no quiero alejarlo, lo único que quiero es salir de aquí y encontrar a esa maldita rata traidora, culpable del crimen más grande, había vendido a sus amigos por qué¿poder¿gloria¿unos cuantos Galeons, si acaso pensó alguna vez que Voldemort le daría algo, era un estúpido.

Pero en verdad me dolió... él había sido uno de mis mejores amigos, habíamos vivido muchas aventuras juntos y todo eso se fue al demonio por su culpa.

- Cuando lo vea – empecé a murmurar de nuevo...

- Buenas – me dijo una voz

Genial, lo que me faltaba, un idiota haciendo labor social para los marginados, debía ser Fudge.

- Señor Black¿cómo está?

¿Pero qué clase de pregunta era esa¿ Acaso no veía que estaba encerrado en una celda, con casi nada de comida y pagando un crimen que nunca hice?

- Muy bien señor ¿y usted? – me permití una mueca irónica – no le daría en el gusto para que me viera devastado.

- mmm, bien en lo que cabe.

En verdad creía que nunca en toda mi vida me encontraría con un tonto más grande que Snape, pero tengo que tragarme mis pensamientos.

- Pero me aburro – y noté el periódico en su mano, él me miró y dije

- ¿Me lo presta?

- Por supuesto - dijo él – y me lo entregó con una expresión extraña, pero no le presté mucha atención.

Mis ojos se posaron en una noticia en particular:

Funcionario del Ministerio de la magia

Recibe el gran premio

Arthur Weasley, director de Departamento Contra el Mal Uso de los Objetos Muggles, ha ganado el gran premio anual Galleon Draw que entrega el diario El Profeta.

El señor Weasley, radiante de alegría, declaró a El Profeta:

"Gastaremos el dinero en unas vacaciones estivales en Egipto, donde trabaja Bill, nuestro hijo mayor, deshaciendo hechizos para el Banco Mágico Gringotts"

La familia Weasley pasará un mes en Egipto, y regresará para el comienzo del nuevo curso escolar de Hogwarts, donde estudian actualmente cinco hijos del matrimonio Weasley.

Y vi una foto que hizo estremecerme. Una señora pequeña y rechoncha junto con un alto y calvo hombre y sus seis hijos y la hija sonriendo, pero justo en el centro, en el hombro de uno de los jóvenes que abrazaba a su hermana, se encontraba ese traidor, hecho rata, ese sucio y asqueroso traidor. Mi enojo debió ser notado por Fudge, porque repentinamente dijo:- Lo siento, pero se me hace tarde, puede quedarse con eso - dijo señalando el periódico. 

- Muy bien, adiós – y puse una de mis muecas irónicas – señor Ministro.

Y se fue sin más. En verdad no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo idiota semejante pudo llegar a Ministro de la Magia, pero en fin... Ahora solo estaba en mi cabeza ese deseo de venganza, que hasta se colaba en mis sueños, y oían que yo decía "está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts", ese maldito traidor estaba en Hogwarts.


End file.
